As a method of guiding a medical device such as a capsule endoscope within a body cavity, a magnetic guidance technique of a medical device has been developed, in which a magnet is incorporated in the medical device, and a magnetic field is applied to the magnet from the outside, so that the position and the direction of the medical device are controlled (for example, refer to patent citations 1 to 3.
Patent Citation 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-075537
Patent Citation 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-058430
Patent Citation 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2006-149688